The World is full of Kings and Queens
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: This is a Petyr / Sansa oneshot, including mature content / Sansa Stark wants knowledge and she found someone perfect to get what she wants.


The world is full of kings and queens…

Sansa Stark wasn't a bad girl. She has always been such a sweet and pure lamb, as white as the snow catching Winterfell. That is exactly how they all considered The Lady. The wild she wolf was in disguise, beyond the rocks, hidden in the woods – those woods used to bear a trace – this trace turned into a mockingbird.

"_Fly to me, watch the moon. Play with me; you'll be mine, I'll be your Lord._

_How can I do to make you fall, kill the king, yes! Kill 'em all!_

_The Queen's a beast inside."_

"I didn't expect to see you there, little bird."

"Forgive me, Lord Baelish."

"I said – call me Petyr."

The girl touched her own fingers and watched his sneaky face. He wasn't that bad. The red-haired maiden noticed how attractive the man who has been his uncle for years was. This idea was insane. However, she nodded.

"Petyr..."

"I like it when you say my name. It sounds perfect in your mouth. I'd love to hear you swear. It might be such a delicious moment…"

Another joke…

"Stop teasing me."

Petyr Baelish was short indeed and this was never a problem. He approached and she didn't move at all.

"There was a time you would never have talk to me this way."

He raised a hand to caress his flawless face. She was an adorable doll and he adored her. It was way too hard to stop him, especially when he had to face her just like this evening. He noticed her lips, and then went away. They were too red and juicy. He was afraid of biting them.

"Forgive me, Petyr."

She pronounced her name in a whisper.

"Tell me what you want. I opened my door so you could come inside. Don't fear me."

"I don't."

"I feel truly sorry for you."

She wore a white lacy blouse. Lord Baelish knew she was wearing a corset underneath. Obviously, she changed a lot those times and it was good.

"I need to learn something, Lord…I mean, Petyr."

He was surprised.

"Tell me."

"I need to learn how to handle."

"How to handle" he repeated.

"Yes."

"Your request is not surprising."

"Gods, Sansa Stark is asking me to teach her how to handle…Do you really need a Master? I don't think so, little bird is changing on her own, you're going well…"

"I want more of your knowledge."

She came closer. He froze and felt kind of lucky to be able to see the girl turning into a woman, just like her mother.

"I will give it to you, if you want to."

"_Baby do you understand now? Sometimes I feel a little mad."_

"_But don't you know that no one alive can always be angels?_

_When things go wrong, I seem to be bad."_

Petyr Baelish closed his eyes and felt her fingers in his grey and black hair.

"It will be so damn easy for you, don't you think? You're cheating."

"Why? How?"

"Look at yourself."

He grabbed her by the neck and turned then she could see herself in the mirror's reflection. She held her breath. Was he aggressive?

"Look how I desire what you see there…The whole world will desire your body and soul, my Lady. Would you mind if I call you my Lady? I can't help myself, imagining you're mine…I'd be fuckin yours."

Sansa Stark shacked. She could see his hands against her own hips and it was warm. Secretly, she hoped he would touch her breast and nipples. She needed a man.

"Teach me, I said."

"Look at me. Seduce me."

She opened her mouth and blocked his hands. Lord Baelish was focused on the mirror.

"I don't know how to..."

"Of course you do."

She started to suck his fingers, staring at him. She blushed because there was a part of her soul, a childish part – innocent and virgin. The man was older but Littlefinger was speechless for once. He found a lovely ladder and that lady was his climb…

"Are you really trying to seduce me? I am no seduced."

"Really?"

She looked nervous then she sucked and licked harder. She even moaned, sweet and delicate.

"Stop."

She obeyed.

"Don't obey. It is my first lesson for you. Show me what you can do, little bird."

Sansa Stark took off her blouse. The piece slowly fell on the floor and her man smiled. His smirk was legendary. He sat on a simple chair and now it was a bloody throne. The little bird walked toward him and her breast was made of porcelain. She wanted to show him her legs and stockings. She was sure he would enjoy them. She couldn't understand all of this. The mascaraed was perfect.

What was really happening?

The Lord touched one of her legs. It was incredibly soft and he reached her foot, he allowed himself to kiss an ankle. She came to him, like a goddess he'd waited for a century. Her belly was in front of him, ready for a taste.

"There's a she wolf in my room."

Candles danced, Sansa leaned on him.

"Touch, now."

"Where."

"Everywhere."

His smirk was terrible while she brought his writs to her warm breast. She sat on him; Littlefinger felt his crotch right against her panties. He had to say he was stuck and couldn't even move. Sansa Stark was the only woman now. Young Caitlyn embraced him, kneading her tits and skin.

"Kiss me, Petyr."

He stopped for a while; lust in her eyes was the greatest thing he had never seen in his tormented life. He kissed her like the fool he was, destroyed by his past, rebuilt by this desire. He licked her tongue and they mixed. She was devastated by such a new kind of kiss. She came back to life, after an infinite coma. His tongue was a snake, she even forget he once had been her uncle.

"Petyr, are you horny?"

"My Lady, can't you feel me?"

"I want to hear your voice telling me what I need.

"Why would I give it to you?"

"Because I'm your Lady tonight. I am your Queen every day and every night of your life."

He slipped a few fingers against her then to her cunt and she discovered shivers and chills. She perfectly knew what he was about to do, but she wasn't used to this game.

"You win or you die, they said…"

Littlefinger was deeply inside now. She suffocated, holding him by his shoulder.

"Now you're riding all my little fingers, how does it feel, Sansa? Do you think you can handle me now?"

"I do."

He penetrated her body faster, deeper. Sansa cries were so warm, Baelish couldn't even blink. He would watch and touch her forever and ever. She started to move on her own. She was a big girl, after all. The way she moved, she accelerated.

"I feel you're amazed." She moaned, lost in his eyes.

Lord Baelish smiled, he waited to bite her mouth and catch her neck. His perfection: the one who was a lover and daughter in his dreams. Maybe he was a monster to want her more. For a moment, she was Caitlyn Stark: she was the One.

"I'll make you beg for more, for everything. Isn't it what you've always wanted…Petyr?"

Sansa turned into one of the powerful goddess around Westeros. He stopped, she gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"You're wrong."

The fingers game was over, he ended titling his clit.

"You're right. You handle me and now, I'll show you how to handle for real, because I want you hard, _my Lady_."

He took his hand so she could touch his cock. It was hard and tough.

"Do you still want your crown, Queen? You still have a hundred pleasures to give me."

"But…"

She was clearly aware about Lord Baelish's experience. This was not a secret anymore. He was the emperor of sex on the verge of obscene…She left the lord's knees and joined his legs. She kneeled before him, between. Lord Baelish was incredibly out of breath and considered the girl.

"What are you doing, now?"

"_Handling."_

She explored his pants and touched him more – then she approached her red glowing lips. Petyr Baelish held her wild hair and this is how she began to suck his cock, just like it was something usual for her. Her blue eyes were shining in the dark room. Her tongue and her fingers! Her skin! Just like porcelain and steel. Littlefinger focused on every single move, it tasted special to share a moment with her, after all those nights, trying to picture the read creature. She would never turn her back on him. It was divine; she knew how to play like a she wolf.

"Don't."

He made her stop, she smiled. Her mouth was to die for. Lord Baelish knew about death for having the world killed. He drove in this new sense of mischief and took off her shirt in a second. He admired her grace and her noble hips. She was only seventeen. Damn, she was such a trap: he fell like all the lions and the bird found a cage.

Littlefinger wasn't even satisfied. There was something else.

Sansa Stark was half naked and spread her legs, she was on fire.

"Stay where you are mockingbird and let me open your hell's door."

Sansa was simply acting. Obviously, all those new feelings were particular. The touch of his manly body and his eyes upon her breast… First, she stared at him. He wanted everything.

And she was

His

Everything

Lord Baelish penetrated her for the first time and Sansa contracted. He softly watched her, whatever he felt for her now.

"You simply can't handle me, my Lady. I'm so sorry."

She couldn't say a word. It was so good, it was so bad. The vision was shameless. Young Lady Stark held him; the world vanished like all the great things in her short life, devoted to loss and pain around the seven kingdoms.

"One more Devil at my door." She said, closing her eyes.

Fever and madness.

Sansa also felt how complete she was.

"Am I the thousandth?"

"You are the _Queen_, that's all that matters. Shut up, shut your perfect mouth and moan for me, little bird. Sing your _song_. And if you want to scream, please feel free to explode in my hands."

It was unspeakable. Sansa just faded like a dream that can't be true.


End file.
